


Reunion

by mustdefine



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustdefine/pseuds/mustdefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vika returns to Round Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

They make her stand on the scale first, of course.

The battery of fitness tests that follows is complete bullshit. Vika submits to them anyway. She doesn’t have a choice _. Overweight, my ass_ , she thinks. She racks her weights and smiles pleasantly at Valentina. Valentina frowns at her and Vika turns away to the next test, biting her lip to keep from sneering.  _Play the game._  

When they finally let her go, she walks over to the training gym. The hallway is so familiar she could walk it in her sleep (and nearly has, many times). Morning practice is well underway. Vika slips inside and sits on a couch to watch. The girls are absorbed in their routines. But when Masha notices her, she squeals. Vika gets up to accept her hug.

“Vika! You’re back!!” Masha pulls away briefly, looking worried. “You  _are_  back, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Vika assures her. “I’ll be at practice tomorrow. You’d better get back to work before Evgeny—”

“Paseka! I’m  _overjoyed_  to see you’ve decided to take a break! We’re all going to be  _so_  happy when you fuck up your  _only_  useful event at Euros!!”

Masha makes a face, undaunted. “I hear the dulcet tones of our lord and master beckoning. See you later, huh?”

The other girls sneak waves or friendly grins when they can. Ksenia over on floor, Nastya on beam. And Aliya at the chalk bucket. Aliya doesn’t smile. Aliya just looks at her in that way she has, and Vika holds her gaze until Aliya ducks her head and turns to resume practice.

Vika stays to watch a few more minutes and then leaves. She’ll wait for her—them—in the dorms. Vika doesn’t get to leave practice early, ever; she’ll be damned if she misses out on that opportunity today.

She takes some time to unpack, because if she doesn’t do it now, she won’t for a week. The last item Vika lifts out is a souvenir bought in Moscow: a tiny ceramic dog who looks a bit like Kutya. Vika smiles briefly. She and her mother had had a fun day in the city yesterday. She’s going to miss spending time with her family. But she should have been at Round Lake all along. Vika sets the dog down carefully on the dresser, nudges it with a finger. The dog looks out the window territorially and Vika imagines it coming to life in a few months when the world comes to Moscow, barking in protest.  _This is my house_ , she thinks.  _I should have been able to be there._ Instead it’ll be conditioning and training like usual while Aliya, Maria, Nastya, and Ksenia go to Euros. They’ll do well without her. But still…

_Damn Valentina’s black soul to the depths of hell._ Vika chucks her suitcase into the closet with unnecessary force. She turns around to find her phone, thinking maybe she’ll see if her mother’s done with whatever judge crap she came up here to do. Aliya is leaning against the door. Vika stops in her tracks.

“Alka,” she says, surprised. “Did practice let out early?”

“I told Alexandr my knee hurt.” 

Vika looks down at the offending joint. “And does it?”

Aliya shrugs. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

“I got something for you,” Vika says.

“For me?” Aliya’s still hovering by the door, as if unsure that Vika actually exists and is in fact standing in her room for the first time in several months. Vika knows she needs to let Aliya come to her. So she moves away.

“Of course for you, silly.” Vika leans over her bed, rifling through the plastic bag. She fishes out the simple earrings and holds them up so Aliya can see. They flash in the light—purple, of course. “They’re nothing special but I thought you would like them. Sorry I didn’t have time to wrap them.” She’s about to turn and give them to Aliya when arms slide around her waist. Vika goes still. She feels Aliya’s cheek nuzzle into the side of her neck, hears a shuddering exhalation. Vika closes her eyes and leans into Aliya’s embrace.  After a long moment Aliya lifts her head and brushes her lips against Vika’s cheek wordlessly.

“Missed you too,” Vika says in reply. She turns within the circle of Aliya’s arms. She’s as tall as Aliya now. It’s strange to be able to look her in the eye. “You all right?”

Aliya leans her forehead against Vika’s. “I am now.”

Vika kisses her briefly. Brief turns into long. They listen for footsteps—they always do—but they’re safe for now. Aliya sighs against Vika’s mouth. “Don’t leave again, love. I think Valentina’s trying to kill me.”

“I’ll try not to. Hey.”

“Hmm?” Aliya’s hands are sliding south.

“You’re going to be brilliant at Euros,” Vika says seriously. “Then we’re going to be together the rest of the year and we’re going to win everything. OK? Now shut the door before Masha comes back and finds us necking, for god’s sake.”

Aliya giggles and slips away. Vika pulls her shirt over her head and shakes her head, smiling. It’s good to be back.


End file.
